Ripples in a Pond
by JavertsSentinels
Summary: It's a different turn of events at the barricade. What if Eponine didn't die? What if Javert decided to arrive back at the barricade a little earlier? How would the ripples flow then? I do not own Les Misérables or the Characters. Reviews/suggestions welcome!
1. At the Baricade

**Different turn of events at the barricade.**

 **Chapter 1**

Eponine saw the gun pointing at Marius, but as she went to step in front of it another boy hit the man knocking the gun away. The shot hit Eponine in the side. When Marius climbed down the steps and noticed he ran to her.

"Eponine?"

"Marius.." Eponine gasped.

"Ponine... I am here." He said. Coming to rest by her side. Inspecting the wound. "She needs a doctor now." He yelled to the others.

"Marius..." Eponine whispered. She regretted what she was about to do, but if she died he would never know. She reached into her pocket pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to him. "Marius here...

Marius gazed at the paper in her hand. It is from Cosette. I... I kept it from you." Eponine told him.

Marius took the piece of paper as Eponine passed out and helped the boys carry Eponine to one of the houses, so the women could tend to her wound.

Javert watched as they brought the young boy in. Setting him down, while another boy went to retrieve help. As he watched the boy they called Marius caress the wounded boys face. He was confused by the intimacy. Until he heard him call the boy Eponine.

A strange name for a boy... Eponine. Who names their son Eponine? Javert thought.

He knew that name. Where had he heard it. He searched and racked his brain till he remembered. The girl.. he thought. That Thénardier girl. She was called Eponine he was sure of it.

That would mean... Javert thought... No they wouldn't allow a mere girl to become privy to such danger. Javert watched as they picked her up again and carried her away to one of the back houses. Her hat falling to the floor letting him see her fully. Her long hair escaping its confinement, highlighting her face. Javert forced himself to look away.

"You call yourselves men?" he mumbled. "Nothing but boys!"

Both Enjolras and Marius heard him. Marius merely looked at Javert knowing perfectly well what he meant and deep down he asked himself the same. To allow Eponine there. Why had he not made her stay away. She wouldn't be in there if she would have stayed away from the barricade.

Enjolras noticed Marius's discomfort and would not allow the Inspector the satisfaction. Walking over to the Inspector.

"And you Inspector? Being caught by us boys?" he hissed.

"Boy!" Javert corrected.

"I beg your pardon?" Enjolras asked.

"A boy… I was caught by a boy. The rest of you simply tied me up. Had not been for him I would not be here. I'd be with my men hauling you BOYS to jail." Javert smirked seeing the slight recognition on Enjolras face. He could tell his blood was boiling. Bracing himself for what he knew would come.

Javert felt the familiar sting of flesh hitting flesh as Enjolras heaved a hefty blow to Javerts face. It nearly knock the Inspector off balance had he not expected it he would probably be on the floor. No! he thought. No child will knock him down that easy. I'll die before that happens. He promised.

Enjolras turned and stormed out leaving Marius. Marius looked at Javert meeting his eye. The look on Javerts face caused Marius to feel sick. He quickly turned and left.

Javert stared after Marius felling as though he succeeded somewhat.

As Marius walked out he took the note Eponine had given him and read it. Feeling shamed as his heart filled knowing Cosette loved him as well. While Eponine may be dying.

Marius approached Gavroche in his cubby. Asking him to take a note to Cosette. Gavroche said yes. He looked up to Marius and would do anything for him.

As Marius waited he thought about Eponine. He loved her... he knew that, but not in the way he knew she wanted. She was his friend. His best friend. He could never view her the same as Cosette. She deserved someone that did.

When Gavroche arrived back at the barricade Marius was nervous.

"Did you find the house Gavroche?" He asked.

"Yes."

"And..." Marius pushed nearly wanting to shake the boy.

"And nothing a man opened the door. I handed him the message and he sent me on my way. Who was that anyway?"

"A friend Gav." Marius said and left it at that. Deep down Marius hoped her father would give her the message. He had never met the man, but to raise such a girl as Cosette he had to be a decent man.

There was no activity at the barricade for a long while till Valjean arrived dressed as an officer. The boys were shocked an officer would approach alone. At least the Inspector had the mind to disguise himself. They would not be fooled again.

The only thing that stopped them from immediately tying him up like Javert was Gavroche. What convinced them was when he shot two officers without hesitation.

Enjolras was curious about this stranger, but Gavroche would never lie about something like that if it meant their lives. He allowed Valjean do take care of The Inspector in his own way.

After a while they heard the shot in the alleyway which they assumed was Valjean killing the inspector.

Their suspicions were confirmed as Valjean emerged from the building and nodded to Enjolras.

Javert ran back to his men. His head reeling from what had just occurred. Valjean let him go. After everything and all this time he said he didn't blame Javert for doing his duty and allowed him to live and even told him where to look if Javert still wanted to arrest him.

Javerts mind suddenly turned to Eponine. That girl. She caused him so much irritation throughout the years. Her and that vermin she called a family. Perhaps it would be better… Javerts stopped himself from thinking such things. She may be a street rat, but even he had to admit she was brave for fighting along side those boys. He would have never thought he would see the day a woman would do as she had. She's a stubborn girl he could tell, but that wound looked bad. He found himself curious if she had made it or not. Surprised at himself for wondering and thinking it would be a shame if she didn't.

Javert shook the thought from his mind and back to more important matters. Valjean was still loose and possibly going to die at that barricade. With that thought Javert quickly changed back into his uniform and without warning took off towards the barricade.

"If he dies tonight it'll be by my hand. An inspectors hand, and not by one of my men." Javert swore as he neared the barricade.

Javert made it back to the barricade just in time to see Gavroche climbing over the wall. He knew the lad was crazy, but didn't realize he had a death wish.

"So never kick a dog because he's just a pup." Gavroche sang.

Despite the warning shot Gavroche kept coming, even smirking as they missed. While the other boys were shouting for him to stop and go back.

Javert didn't understand why his heart sped up as he watched the boy continue down the barricade.

"We'll fight like twenty armies and we won't give up."

The second shot rang out hitting Gavroche in the arm. Surely that would stop the boy.

To Javerts' surprise it did not stop Gavroche advances. Javert could swear he could hear his heart beating loudly as he watched his men reload another shot.

"Why should I care what happens to that street rat?" Javert wondered. "He nearly caused my death had Valjean not release me."

As he looked at Gavroche he saw no fear in the boy. He was willing to risk his life for his cause. Willing to risk it for his duty.

Before Javert knew it he was running, not towards his men, but to Gavroche.

"So you'd better run for cover when the pup grows up."

His reached for Gavroche and his heart skipped a beat as he heard the final shot.


	2. Javerts Sacrifice

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Gaveroche wasn't sure exactly why he started climbing the wall. He just knew he had to. His friends needed him. His people needed him. He was not one to watch and wait for things to happen. You want things to happen. You have to make them happen. That's something he learned very young. Something he had to learn. Being cast out by his parents to live life on the streets at a young age. You learn and do what you need to survive. He named himself even though many know he is a Thénardier. He tunneled his way through the barricade and to the top. Searching for guns and powder his friends could use.

He began to sing. "And little people know, When little people fight"

He was near the other side when Combeferre noticed, and tried to get Gaveroche back.

"We may look easy pickings but we've got some bite."

Courfeyrac heard Combeferre and turned to see Gaveroche at the other side of the barricade. Panic rouse in his chest as he ran towards Gaveroche.

"So never kick a dog because he's just a pup."

The first shot fired missing Gaveroche. He looked over his shoulder to see Combeferre holding Courfeyrac back, and he smiled because they had missed him. He continued down the barricade collecting as he went. He could hear Courfeyrac and the other members of the ABC yell for him to come back, but in his mind he was already past the point of no return.

"We'll fight like twenty armies, and we won't give… up."

As he bent down to retrieve more supplies they fired again. This time hitting him in the arm. The shot startled him and caused him to stagger. Gaveroche knew he had to keep standing. The pain was unbearable he could feel the bullet moving as he did, causing even more pain. He decided it was best to ignore it no matter how hard that was. He continued his song through gritted teeth.

He could see the officers reloading, and somehow knew this time the shot would count. He could hear the steady beat of feet running. He was sure Courfeyrac got free and was running to stop him, but he didn't look back.

"So you'd better run for cover when the pup… grows… up!"

Before Gaveroche knew he was engulfed in darkness as the third shot fired. He shut his eyes. He could hear the boys yelling.

Any minute now. He thought. Any minute and I won't hear them anymore. This pain will go away and I'll be gone.

But he could still hear them. The pain didn't go away. It in fact intensified due to the pressure around it. It was like he was constricted. It was then he noticed the smell of Peppermint. He opened his eyes and glanced up.

The first thing he saw was an officers medal. He shifted his eyes higher right into the eyes of Inspector Javert. Those once cold orbs that looked at him with nothing but contempt, now seemed to stare at him in relief.

"Inspector?" Gaveroche asked confused.

He watched as the Inspector dropped to his knees and began to slump forward. Gaveroche hooked his good arm under the Inspector trying to keep him upright. This only cause Gaveroche to fall slightly with the Inspector. As the Inspector lay slumped on a crate Gaveroche could now see the bullet wound in his back that began to soak his uniform in blood.

Javert tried to keep himself upright, but was growing weak and couldn't keep his hold on the crate. He fell the rest of the way to the ground on his back. The pain from the wound shooting through his body caused him to cough and clinch his teeth. He heard yelling but couldn't make out what was said.

This is How it ends? He thought. I sacrifice myself for a common street thief. He couldn't help but chuckle as the world turned black.

Gaveroche was stunned as was most of the men around the barricade. Enjolras Along with Marius and the rest of the ABC couldn't believe their eyes. He was supposed to be dead. They stood and watched as Javert ran towards Gaveroche not sure of where exactly the Inspector came. They watched as he grabbed the boy blocking him from the shot, and even though they watched as Javert the most feared of the police engulf Gaveroche in a protective embrace accepting the shot. Even as they watched him fall and the blood clearly visible escaping the wound on his back, they could not believe their eyes. The only sound that was heard was an officer yelling to cease fire.

Gaveroche heard Javert cough as his back hit the ground snapping him back to reality. He bent down next to the Inspector.

"HELP!" Gaveroche yelled as loud as he could. To both the ABC and the officers. "It's Javert."

With that conformation that it was indeed Javert, Valjean was the first to reach Gaveroches side. Bending over the Inspector noting Javerts pulse was very weak. He knew they must get him to the hospital.

Courfeyrac ran to Gaveroche checking him over and inspecting his arm. While the officers and the boys crowded around watching Valjean.

"His pulse is faint if he is to make it we must get him to the hospital." Valjean spoke to no one in particular.

No one moved as they were still in shock. Gaveroche was the first to step forward out of Courfeyracs grasp. "Well don't just stand there. You heard him he needs a doctor. SO MOVE! Help me get him up."

Marius ran to retrieve Eponine. She would need a good doctor as well.

Both the officers and members of the ABC stepped forward each taking a spot around Javert. With Valjean in the lead they gently lifted Javert and carried him away from the barricade.

Gaveroche wasn't tall enough to help so he waited for them to clear Javert away, and noticed Marius and some of the woman followed closely behind with Eponine. He allowed them through. Gaveroche went to follow and noticed something one the ground where Javert had fallen. He bent down, picked it up and turned it over in his hands. He stared at Javerts medal. Running his thumb over the star.

Gaveroche? Courfeyrac yelled.

Gaveroche stuck the medal in his pocket and ran to catch up to the group.

They walked past the officers posts and on till they reached one of the police carriages. From there they transported Javert, Eponine and Gaveroche along with any other wounded. Valjean stayed with Javert the whole way. Watching his breathing, and checking his pulse. Even applying a makeshift bandage and pressure to the wound. All the while still in shock at the actions of Javert.

What was He thinking? Why did he come back to the barricade? Why on earth did he save that boy? Valjean asked as he watched Javert closely. So many why's I may never have the answer to.

Eponine was in and out of consciousness. She opened her eyes to see Marius beside her. It made her smile. Courfeyrac was tying fabric around Gaveroches arm. Relief spread through her. Her boys were okay, but where were they? She glanced to her right. She saw Valjean first. She recognized his face, but couldn't seem to place it. She glanced down to see who he was fussing over only to see the Inspector himself. Only he wasn't as she remembered him at the barricade. The cloths he wore were different. He wasn't wearing his uniform before. What had she missed? She's surrounded by her boys, a man she couldn't place, and Javert. What on earth happened at the barricade. She thought as she lost consciousness again.

They had managed to reach the hospital. Javert still seemed to be hanging on. Valjean had cringed at every bump for fear it could harm Javert more. He didn't know the reason he was so worried. He resigned himself to the thought that he wanted his answers and knew he wouldn't get them if Javert died. Though somewhere deep down he felt that wasn't the only reason. He and the others helped the nurses remove Javert and Eponine from the carriage and into a surgical room.

The hours pasted. Gaveroche was the first to emerge. Arm cleanly bandaged and held in a sling tied about the neck.

"Gaveroche?" Courfeyrac asked.

"I'm fine. I just won't be able to use my arm for a while. They said it wasn't to bad. They were able to remove the bullet. They even gave it to me." He said with the brightest smile on his face. He took out bullet to show his friends.

Marius chuckled despite his fidgeting. "Only you Gav could get a bullet removed and then want to keep it as a souvenir. Should have just told them to leave it where it was."

Gaveroche laughed. "But then who would I show it to?"

All the boys laughed at this.

"Gaveroche did they say how Eponine was?" Marius questioned.

Gaveroche looked down. "No they didn't say. They wouldn't allow me to see her."

Gaveroche looked at Valjean noticing the look in his eyes. "Nothing of the Inspector either Monsieur."

"Thank you boy." Valjean said.

"Gaveroche Monsieur."

Valjean smiled. "Thank you Gaveroche!"

"Monsieur?" Enjolras asked. Walking up to Valjean. "Did you not shoot the Inspector in the alley?

"No I did not." Valjean admitted. He looked at Enjolras noting his eyes and knew it would be wrong to lie to the boy after everything that had happened. "I did not shoot Javert as I did not view him as a threat to you anymore. He was broken and wanted me instead. So I told him when everything was over where he could find me."

"Why you?" Courfeyrac asked.

"That is my business boy not yours. I'm sorry I had to lie to you, but I'm not one to kill an unarmed man. I have my reasons let's leave it at that."

Enjolras stepped forward to confront Valjean. As Valjean stood to accept it Gaveroche came between them. "Your friend Gaveroche could have cost us lives."

Marius stood and walked over to them. "Enjolras he saved us. Had it not been for him those marksmen would have picked us all off. I'm sure his reasons were just. Lets us not fight anymore. Look at them Enjolras they're exhausted. Many lives have already been lost tonight, and many more could have been. Yours and mine included. We lost for now Enjolras. Let us rest and be thankful of who we've still got."

Enjolras huffed went back to his spot on the wall and waited

Valjean grew impatient. He sent for his daughter for both his and Marius's sake. The boy looked as though he could crawl out of his skin at any moment.

He needed fresh air. He couldn't stand to be in that building any longer just waiting for news. He decided it would be best to be outside for awhile. He paced the street in front of the doors. He turned when he heard someone behind him, relieved to see it was Cossete.

"Papa, are you alright?" Cossete asked. Running into her father's arms.

"Yes Cossete I am fine." Valjean reassured her as they separated.

"Cossete I had thought you'd gone?" Marius asked. Marius emerged from the hospital. He had come to talk with Valjean, but was stopped at the sight of Cossete. His heart beating so fast he could swear they could see it through his chest.

Cossete turned to see Marius behind her., and glanced at her father. All he did was smile and nod. She ran to Marius. Embracing him.

"Marius I'm so happy you are alright what happened?"

"I was at the barricade. A few of us were wounded, but I am fine." He told her. "Cossete your father is this man here?" referring to Valjean.

"Yes he is, why?" she asked.

"I am sorry Monsieur I did not know." He said as he walked over to Valjean and offered his hand.

Valjean took it and chuckled. "That's quite alright Marius."

Cossete came in stood by Marius in front of her father. Marius saw the question in her eyes before she had a chance to ask it.

"Forgive me Cossete I should explain. I sent Gaveroche with a message for you from the barricade I was afraid I may never see you again. He said a man had opened the door and took my message. That would have been you Monsieur?" He asked Valjean and received a nod in return. "Cossete." Marius said turning to her. "Your father is a saint. When they came for us. He took up arms at the barricade. Their lives and mine he saved, and now here I am with you."

Before Cossete could say anything they heard Gaveroche yelling from the door to the hospital.

"Monsieur, Marius come quick the doctor is out."

Without another word they all ran back into the hospital.

* * *

 **I apologize for the late post. My computer is broke so I am writing these from the Word app on my phone. I hope you enjoy, and feel free to review.**


	3. The Hospital

Chapter 3

Gavroche led the way down the corridor where the doctor stood waiting for Valjean. Enjolras and Courfeyrac stood next to him looking rather antsy. Valjean assumed the doctor had not yet told them what was going on.

The doctor greeted Valjean as he approached. "Monsieur I am Doctor Grenuire."

"Hello Doctor." Valjean said as he shook the Doctors hand. "How are they Doctor?"

"Are you family?"

"Éponine is my sister. She is our family!" Gavroche exclaimed motioning to the rest of the boys that had gathered to hear the news.

The doctor glanced around the room and decided it would be in his best interest to inform them of her condition. "Well the girl…"

"Éponine…" Gavroche blurted, receiving a hard poke from Combeferre for interrupting the doctor.

The doctor glanced down at Gavroche and noted his hard stare… "Yes" He coughed "mmhmm… Éponine… As I was saying she took a pretty good shot to her side. I was able to remove the bullet and stitch her up quite nicely. She is a lucky girl."

As the doctor spoke the police chief walked through the door to the hospital and stopped in front of the doctor allowing him to finish what he was saying.

"Just a couple inches to the left and it would have hit her lung. Now she will have to stay in here for a week or two for observation, just to make certain those stiches won't break open. She has quite a few cuts and bruises that should heal, but she will be sore for a while. Other than that she should be up and moving about just fine, as long as she doesn't strain herself in anyway everything should heal rather well."

The boys cheered and hugged on another. Marius heaved a sigh of relief holding Cosette closer.

Valjean nodded and smiled as best he could for the boys. "And what of the inspector?"

Everyone stopped. All the excitement upon hearing that Éponine was going to be fine made them forget about Javert for the moment. They listened intently to await the news of the most feared man around. They waited and wondered what became of him, and even though they hated the man, deep down they had hoped he would survive. Not just for what he did for Gavroche, but they could tell he meant something to the old man that had helped save their lives. They didn't know what, but they could tell that they had a connection, a deep one.

"Is he your family as well Monsieur?" This stopped the Commissioner from stealing the doctor away as he was very curious about this man that seemed to care so much for the Inspector. Javert as far as he knew had no family or none he spoke of anyhow.

"Um…" Valjean didn't know what to say to this. Here he stood between the doctor who knew Javerts condition and the Police Commissioner. Before he could process his response he blurted. "Yes Monsieur he is my brother."

"Your brother?" The Commissioner bellowed. "Javert has no brother.'

The doctor turned a curious eye towards Valjean. Valjean could feel his blood boil. He wanted to know the status of the Inspector and he wasn't going to leave without it.

"Yes Monsieur he is my brother. Why do you ask such a question?" Not giving the Commissioner any time to really answer, he stopped him and asked. "He never spoke of me? Of course he wouldn't. My brother and I haven't been that close for a number of years Monsieur's, and no I have no proof of this. All I can say is he is my brother. My stubborn, pig headed, brute of a brother, but he is my brother none the less and I implore you to get on with letting me know how he is!"

This sudden outburst from her father startled Cosette. She had never seen him like this before. She had never once heard him speak of a brother and not only that, but the inspector. She knew nothing of her father's past, and maybe this is one of the things he didn't want her to know. Perhaps it was Javert he had been hiding from her this whole time, but why? She asked herself.

The Commissioner seemed to accept this and nodded to the doctor to get on with it.

"Well…" The Doctor started not sure of the situation, but if the Commissioner doesn't mind this man hearing about Inspector then he will tell them both. Brother or not. It is not his place to argue. "His wound was a bit more severe. We were able to remove the bullet without paralyzing him. It was rather close to his spinal cord. I am afraid there may by some fragments of the bullet left in his body. We could not risk getting to close to his spinal cord. His wound will take much longer to heal than the girl. It must build up scar tissue around any remaining fragments to keep them from shifting, and causing more problems. "

Valjean couldn't believe it. He survived. He sighed in disbelief, and slowly sank into the seat behind him thinking over what he was just told. Running his hands over his face, he glanced up at the Doctor. "If these fragments you say are close to the spinal cord how easy would it be to cause to shift one into the spinal cord?"

"Well the actions of an inspector are rather strenuous I know. He will still be able to perform his basic duties, but his physical activity must be limited. Not completely, but until we are sure the wound is completely healed he is never to put more strain then absolutely necessary."

As the Commissioner nodded to the Doctor, Valjean couldn't help it. He burst into laughter, and glanced at the doctor and the Commissioner. Who both stood dumbfounded at this reaction? Valjean stopped laughing and suddenly got very serious and his only response to this was "You know nothing of Javert!"

Neither one understood what Valjean was getting at, which made him laugh even more. He hadn't laughed this good in a long while. When he stopped the Commissioner looked at him and asked, "I am sorry, but I didn't catch your name?"

"That is because I didn't give it." Valjean answered.

The Commissioner gave him a quizzical look, and Valjean knew he had to tell him something. "My name Monsieur is Urbain Fabre."

"I thought you were Javerts brother?"

"I am Monsieur, but can you yourself tell me Javerts full name?" Valjean asked him.

The Commissioner couldn't recall Javerts full name, but it wasn't uncommon for one to have just one name. "No I cannot."

"And why do you think that is Monsieur?"

"I couldn't tell you." He said

"Well you see Monsieur my brother is very serious about his position. After his decision to uphold the law he stopped using his full name. I guess having no one to be connected with was much easier than having to worry about what could possibly happen to a member of your family, even if it was one you were adopted into." Valjean was quite proud of the fact he was able to come up with this quite quickly. However, this was just a lie, which fits well with his whole life upon breaking his parole. Thus it should come as no surprise he is able to come up with a somewhat convincing lie to tell the Commissioner. "He wasn't born under the best of circumstances as I am sure you know. I guess you could say we both were merely just throwaways when we were adopted. All we have is each other now. Though some years ago we had a falling out and haven't spoken since."

To Valjeans relief the Commissioner seemed to accept this. "Very well Monsieur Fabre. I must say your… brother… is the finest Inspector I have ever had. I am very pleased he made it."

"Thank you Monsieur! I am very pleased to hear that, but can I ask a favor of you. All of you!" Valjean said looking around at everyone… "Please I ask you not to speak of what you have just heard here. No one must know about the Inspector and me."

The Commissioner glanced around at the boys and back to Valjean. "Of course Monsieur no one will know of this."

Valjean still had his eyes on the boys when Gavroche approached him. "No one will speak of it Monsieur I'll make sure of it."

Valjean smiled and placed a hand on Gavroches shoulder. "Thank you Gavroche!"

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a lot of work to do after the past few days activities. " The Commissioner turned and looked at the boys. He knew very well that they were at that barricade. He couldn't quite prove it if course as he himself did not see their faces and he officers probably wouldn't be able to pick them out. He knew he should have them all charged, but just glancing at them made him think twice. They both have lost lives in this, and he hope they wouldn't try this again.

"It is my hope that this sort of thing does not happen again. If it does I want you all to know that it will not end so easily next time. Doctor?" He said turning to the Doctor. "Please send word when the Inspector should awake. Fabre I would have liked to have met you under better Circumstances." He gave them all one last look before leaving.

The boys sighed in relief. "Come on we all should be getting back home and resting." Combeferre suggested.

They all nodded and filed out of the hospital. Each one spared a glance and a nod to Valjean before taking their leave.

Valjean stood and walked over to the doctor. "Monsieur would it be too much for me to ask that I stay for the night?"

"No I don't see a problem with that. I will inform the nurses."

"Thank you Monsieur!" He let the doctor go and glanced at Cosette. "You should go as well. It is getting late and you need rest."

"But Papa you need it more than I. Let me stay. I will send for you when he awakens." She had so many questions she wanted to ask, but thought better of it. He has had a long night; best leave him alone for now.

"No my dear, I will stay. It is better that I do." He said looking to Marius. "See that she gets home safely.

"Yes Monsieur." Marius promised. Before Cosette could protest he touched her arm lightly. "We will be by first thing tomorrow morning. Let's get you home now. He will be fine."

She didn't want to, but she agreed and embraced Valjean. "I love you Papa!"

Valjean smiled. It was the one smile that was only meant for her. "My dearest Cosette," He said kissing her forehead. "I love you more than you know."

He watched as they left. Thankful both were okay. A nurse came to retrieve him and take him where Javert and Éponine were.

"I am sorry Monsieur, but all we have are these beds for you to sleep on. If we need them we'll have to have you move, but you are welcome to one as long as it is free."

"Thank you Madame these will do just fine. You are to kind."

"The inspector is right over there, and the girl is just across the way. Goodnight good sir!"

"Goodnight."

He walked over to where Javert was sleeping and knelt down next to him. "Now then Inspector you have many questions to answer when you awake. For now rest as I know when you awaken you will be none too happy to learn of our brotherhood.' Valjean chuckled as he said this. He got up and walked over to Éponine, brushing the hair from her eyes. He shook his head. "So young my dear girl, what were you doing there? What was so worth your life to give?" More questions and no one to answer them. He sighed and walked over to his cot and lay down. He could only imagine how Javert would take the news, and how the Commissioner would react to Javerts reaction. Valjean knew he had to come up with something and fast.


	4. Morning Comes

Chapter 4

Valjean awoke early. He was used to sleeping in strange beds, but he had been restless all night trying to come up with a story Javert would agree to in order to keep the commissioner off his back. He needed answers to his questions and was determined to get them. Sitting up in bed he heard some rustling in one of the beds and turned to see the girl… Éponine was moving about in her bed. She must be having a bad dream Valjean thought. He got up and walked over to her.

Brushing his hand across her face he began to sooth her back to a peaceful sleep. "It's just a bad dream my child. There is nothing to be scared of. You are safe. The nurses are taking great care of you."

Valjean was pleased to see her breathing become more even as she calmed down and slept more easily. He glanced over at Javert. He seemed a tad restless as well. Valjean noticed he had some sweat beading down his face indicating a fever. Valjean got up and walked over to Javert. Sitting at his bedside he placed a hand on his forehead. He noted a fever, but it wasn't too bad yet. He saw that the nurses had already been by to tend to him. There was water and rags by his bed side. He took one of the rags, soaked it in the water and placed in on his head.

One of the nurses walked up while he was tending to Javert. "I have already sent for the Doctor Monsieur. He should be here shortly."

Valjean glance at the Nurse. "How long has his fever been going?"

"Not to long Monsieur. I just hope we caught it in time."

"Infection?"

"Yes I believe so. We'll know more once the doctor is able to examine him."

"Thank you Madame." Valjean said as the nurse sat down to take over.

No one noticed Éponine had woken up and was now observing them.

She couldn't help her curiosity "How is he Monsieur?" Éponine asked.

Valjean turned to her, surprised she was awake. She had tried to get out of bed and found she could not. Valjean got there in time to stop her from falling completely. She cried out in pain, and held to him tightly as he laid her back down. "My dear girl you should be resting. You have been through quite the ordeal."

She tried to suppress her pain, but the tears rolling down her cheeks gave her away. Valjean took his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her tears. "There is no need to rush your recovery. The nurses are taking good care of you, and you should be up and about in no time, but for now rest and take it slow."

Éponine nodded as the pain subsided. "How is the Inspector Monsieur? I saw you tending to him in the carriage I assume on our way here."

"I am not sure." Valjean said shaking his head. "His wound is far worse than yours and he acquired a fever through the night. How are you? Éponine is it not?"

"Yes Monsieur that is my name. How do you know it?"

"Your friends at the barricade, especially the little one… Gavroche cares a great deal for you."

"Yes Monsieur he is my brother, but how do you know him?"

"The Inspector saved his life… He…"

"The Inspector did what?" Éponine nearly shouted, hissing from the pain. If Valjean hadn't been weighing down the blankets she would have nearly leapt out of bed. She stared at Valjean wide eyed. She couldn't believe it. It had to be a mistake. Either this old man was losing it, or she was hearing things. There is no way an Inspector… Especially Javert would save the life of… what was that she often heard him refer to them as? Street Rats?

"He saved Gavroches life at the Barricade." Valjean repeated.

"No no Monsieur you must be mistaken. Javert… *ahem*… The Inspector." Éponine corrected herself. "Would never save the life of a Street Rat."

"Trust me my child…" Valjean chuckled. "I would not have believed it myself had I not seen it with my own eyes."

"But why Monsieur?" She asked looking past Valjean to Javert.

"I do not know Éponine… I do not know." He said as he followed her eyes.

"Monsieur?" Éponine said looking back at Valjean. "How is everyone? Are they hurt? Did anyone die?"

"I am afraid several of the boys did." He replied.

She had begun to tear up. She knew Gavroche had made it, and she was sure she saw Marius in the carriage with her, but she had to make sure. "Marius Monsieur?" She choked.

He could hardly make out what she said. "What was that Éponine?"

"Did Marius make it?" She managed to get out.

"Marius?" He was stunned by her question. Why was she asking about Marius? Valjean wondered. The boy his Cosette loved. He looked down at Éponine. It was that look in her eyes and the sound of her voice, he began to understand why she was at the Barricade. For Marius…

"Yes he is fine." Valjean assured her tilting his head curiously.

Éponine sighed with relief as she looked down at her sheets. She shook her head and chuckled. "My father would have my head if he knew I was speaking to you." She said aloud without realizing it.

"And who is your father?"

Her head snapped up and her cheeks turned red in embarrassment. She hadn't meant for him to hear that. "Umm… Thenardier Monsieur... He tried to come after you the other day at your home."

"That was him?"

"Yes Monsieur… I am sorry I tried to send him away and he would not listen to me." She said teary eyed.

"It was you who screamed then?"

Glancing down she began fidgeting with the bed sheet. "Yes it was I."

Valjean smiled as he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Then I owe you my gratitude. You may have just saved us that day." He said leaning back. "Thank you Éponine!"

Éponine wasn't sure what to say. She had never been thanked like that before. She reserved herself to a simple reply. "You're welcome Monsieur!

The doctor walked in at that moment, giving Valjean a nod as he hurried past to check on Javert. Valjean and Éponine watched as he looked Javert over and ordered the nurses to get him back to his operating room. He walked over to Valjean. "Monsieur your brother has acquired an infection. We must take him back to treat him and clean the wound, but first we must get his fever down. I will keep you updated."

"Thank you Doctor. Take care of him!"

The doctor gave a short nod and looked at Éponine. "You are looking much better. While they are prepping allow me to check your wound."

Éponine complied and lay back as the doctor lifted the sheet to check her side. Pulling back the bandage he seemed very happy at how well her wound looked. "Yes very nice. The swelling has gone down quite a bit. No infection is very good. You will heal quite nicely. Now how does this feel?" He asked pressing firmly around the wound. Noting Éponines hisses.

"OW! Not very good!" Éponine replied trying to pull back.

"I am sorry, but I have to check. You are going to be just fine. You will be very sore for a while, but overall not at all what it could have been." He said getting up. "Now I must see to the Inspector."

"Thank you again doctor!" Valjean said as the Doctor walked out.

"I hope the inspector will be alright." She knew how odd it had sounded the moment it left her lips.

Valjean turned and looked at Éponine. "Really? I didn't think you cared about him."

Éponine looked down at her hands. Not quite knowing what to say to that. It was true she never really gave a second thought to the inspector. She did find herself watching him though, sometimes because her father told her to and others because he fascinated her. The way he never faltered in his justice. To him every thief was the same, and although she did hate him for it she couldn't help but admire it as well. "I… I don't know Monsieur. I mean I never thought he cared either… but Gav… and The Barricade. I just don't know Monsieur it's all very confusing.

Valjean smiled. "Yes I imagine so. Javert is…"

"Papa!" Cosettes voice rang through the room as she all but ran to her father and wrapping her arms around him.

"Ponine?" Marius looked at Éponine with worried eyes. "How are you?" He asked as he bent to hug her. He was so thankful she was alive. She was his best friend.

"I am fine Marius. The doctor said I should be out in no time." She said with a twinge of jealousy knowing he was with Cosette.

Cosette looked at Éponine and Marius. She saw something there, but felt it was better not to question. She had recognized Éponine, but she couldn't place where. "Éponine?" She said stepping closer to the bed. "Marius has told me so much about you. I want to thank you for giving him my letter. I am sorry this has happened to you."

Éponine knew that it would be better to play nice for Marius no matter the hatred that began filling her every time this girl spoke. She wasn't sure why, but not all of it was because of Marius. Something deeper… Something old. "Thank you." Was all she could say.

Marius sat on the edge of the bed holding Eponines hand. "I am so glad you are alright Ponine. You should not have been there."

Anger filled Éponine. She wanted to yell at him and tell him she was there for him and him alone. He should not have been there, but she couldn't. "I had to be Marius. You w..all were there…" She said catching herself. "It's where I belonged."

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "I know Ponine. I know."

"Have you heard from them? How is Gav?" She needed to know if they were still ok. She needed to make sure they hadn't done anything stupid after.

"Yes Ponine. Gavroche is fine I went to see him last night…" Marius stopped and chuckled. "Better than fine actually! They gave him the bullet they took out of his arm. He was prancing around with that bullet in his hand all night, showing it to everyone that will look at it. I have never seen that boy so proud."

Éponine laughed trying to ignore the pain as best she could. "That's good. I am sure I'll see it when he comes around"

"Oh I'm sure you will. Did you sleep well?"

"As well as I could considering…" She stated looking past Marius to Valjean who stood at Cosettes side. "I did have someone watching over me all night."

Cosette smiled and looked at Valjean with proud eyes. He never ceased to amaze her. He cared and gave so much and yet asked for nothing in return. He showed her the path to happiness comes through the compassion one has for others. Moments like this reminds her that although she knew he was not her real father, nor did she know anything of his past, she was proud and very fortunate to have him with her.

"It was my pleasure Mademoiselle!" Valjean chuckled bowing to Éponine.

They sat for a long while as Valjean and Marius filled Éponine in on what happened at the Barricade. Cosette listened completely in awe with the events that took place. When they got to the part where Javert saved Gavroche, Éponine pushed herself to sit straighter watching the men as they spoke, not wanting to miss one second of it. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Inspector saved her brother. Hearing it and actually see it take place as its spoken was… well shocking. Her mind was going in all directions. "What would have happened if Javert didn't save Gav? She wouldn't have a brother. More would have died. Why did he do it? Why Gav? Why now? Her mind just kept going. She hadn't realized both men had stopped talking and was now staring at her.

"Ponine? Are you alright?" Marius asked worryingly placing a hand on her arm.

"Perhaps you should lay back and rest?" Valjean suggested.

"No, no I am quite alright. It's just a lot to take in is all." Éponine assured them.

"Éponine I hate to leave, but you really need to rest, and I must help Enjolras." Marius said sadly.

Éponine looked at him. Knowing what he meant. He was going back to help and to find out who all was gone. It was going to be hard. They had both lost friends. "Marius please be careful and when you find out who al… Her voice trailed off.

"I will Éponine. When I find out I will let you know.' He told her. "I am so glad you are safe Ponine. I would hate if you had…"

"I know Marius." She said stopping him. "Go and tell Gav I want to see that Bullet." She smiled to reassure him, though she was sure it was pointless.

Marius placed a kiss on her hand before he stood. He walked over to Valjean and shook his hand. "I can't thank you enough Monsieur for everything. If you would like I can drop Cosette off on my way to the Barricade?"

"Thank you Marius, but take Cosette with you to the Barricade." Valjean ignored the look Cosette gave him. He would not have her staying and babying him.

"But Papa?'

"Cosette." He said reaching in his pocket for some money. "I need you to go with Marius. I am sure there are many that can use our help. I know you will be safe with Marius." Valjean handed her all he had in his pocket. "Go back to the house if you think you need more. You know where I keep it. They will probably need food, so when you have an idea of how much you will need go to the market."

Cosette hesitated. She never went anywhere without Valjean. She wasn't sure she was ready.

Valjean stepped forward and brought his hand to her face. "Cosette my child you'll be just fine. Just stay with Marius. Understand?"

"Yes Papa I understand." She took the money from him and followed Marius out. Saying goodbye to Éponine as she left.


	5. I'm Here

Chapter 5

Valjean looked at Éponine as she watched them leave. He couldn't help but notice the jealousy in her eyes. He should have stopped himself, but the words were out of his mouth before he was able. "Is he the reason you were at the Barricade?" His curiosity had won, and he wanted to slap himself for it.

Éponine face snapped up at Valjean with fear and surprise written all over it. "Pardon?" She asked though she had certainly heard what he had asked.

 _Well he might as well finish what he started._ He thought as he went to the cot beside hers and cautiously sat down. "Marius… Is he… Are you two?"

"NO!" Shaking her head, she hadn't meant for it to be that loud, but she was sure she shouted. _Very nice Éponine._ She thought rolling her eyes. She cleared her throat and tried again. "No Monsieur why do you ask?"

Valjean felt a smirk make itself home on his face at her correction. She was avoiding his eyes. "I don't mean to be invasive Éponine. You do not have to speak of it if you do not wish to. I was just curious if you loved him why would you give him Cossette's letter?"

 _I'd like to know the answer to that myself_. She thought as she fiddled with the bed sheet. "What makes you think I love him?" She asked looking anywhere but his eyes.

Valjean couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, but quickly choked it down when her eyes finally met his. She was hurting, and here he was laughing. "Oh… Éponine…" He sighed reaching out to caress her arm. "I'm sorry that wasn't meant towards you. It's just I have been around awhile… Obviously…" He stated gesturing to himself to indicate his age. "I'm an old man. I have seen many wounded hearts in my time, and yours shows no different than the rest."

She sighed and looked down. "It's fine. He has obviously made his choice." Her breath caught as she realized the malice that was present in her words. She looked at Valjean expecting to see anger, but all she saw was sympathy. "I'm sorry… I didn't… I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"Yes you did." Valjean stated hold his hand up. "It's quite alright I understand. It's hard loving someone that doesn't love you back." He stated dropping his hand back down.

"Is there someone you love Monsieur?"

"Only my daughter, I am much too old to have room for much else." He answered with a smile.

Éponine smiled. "You don't look that old Monsieur…"

"Looks can be deceiving my child." He said chuckling. "You still have yet to answer my question?"

"Which question?" She said looking at him innocently.

Valjeans smile grew and raised his brow giving her a crooked glance.

She sighed knowingly. "I don't really know Monsieur. I do care deeply for Marius, but he only has eyes for your Cossette." She paused clearly thinking over her answer. _She loved him. He didn't love her, but deep down she knew that he cared for her. Maybe not in the way she would like, but he was her friend, and that would have to be enough_. "I guess I would rather have him as a friend, than not have him in my life at all."

Valjean wasn't exactly surprised by her words, but just the wisdom that they held. She has obviously seen enough to know that even though good friends are hard to find in a world such as this, great ones are once in a lifetime. Valjean stared at her, studying her face. She had grown so much since that young girl he saw in the Inn all those years back. She was still a young woman, and yet her eyes looked so old. It was like they were living 10 people's lives instead of one. He began to wonder just how much this girl had seen in her life. The cruelty he knew for the poor is enough to break a person, and yet he sits before a child whom he was certain had more stories to tell than the average adult male. With parents such as hers he would not doubt it.

They were unable to continue as the Doctor and nurses brought Javert back into the room. Valjean stood quickly looking over Javert as they brought him in. It wasn't Javert. Ever since the barricade Valjean looked upon a stranger. The once proud headstrong Inspector was replaced by a weak fragile figure that wore the same skin. Despite their past it did pain Valjean to see this man in such a state. He had learned after all these years how determined the Inspector was. It's that kind of determination that allows one to survive. Javert had once told him that he was from the gutter to. He began to wonder what life would have been like for Javert. How Javert had overcome the gutter to become the man he hide from for so long. _Valjean_ , he thought to himself shaking his head. _Why on earth do you care so much? Why does this brute intrigue you so?_ He watched as they placed the Inspector back on him bed, taking care while adjusting him. _Because… despite the age gap, and had things not turned out the way they did you may have actually been close friends with the ever stoic Inspector._ He thought smiling inwardly.

Éponine watched Javert and suddenly remembered what the Doctor had said to the elder man. _**Brother…**_ _He had called Javert this man's brother. That could not be true. Javert does not have any family that she knows of, or that anyone knows of. She remembers many have tried to find some weakness in the Inspector and aside from being married to his job there was nothing. They didn't even look alike. Perhaps they grew up together? There are many men her father has grown up with he considers his brothers. However, she would hope no true uncle would attempt to touch her in the way those men have tried._

The doctor approached Valjean. "He is doing fine now Monsieur. We were able to get the wound clean. We will have nurses checking on him and changing out his bandages more frequently to be sure he does not get another infection. I will be by later on to check on him."

Valjean nodded as the Doctor turned to leave. "Thank you Doctor!"

"Monsieur?"

Valjean turned back to Éponine. He could tell she had a question burning in her mind. "Yes Éponine?"

"Brother Monsieur?" She said nodding towards Javert.

Valjean sighed. "It is a long story, meant for a better time my dear."

Éponine nodded. She was tired and he could tell she wasn't quite satisfied with that answer and would perhaps bring the topic up later, but for now she needed to rest. He looked down at his clothes. They were caked with dried blood covering dirt covering more blood. He needed to get cleaned up.

"Now my Dear, you need to rest some more. " He told her as he walked over. He placed a hand on her shoulder when she made to protest. "Éponine!" He said lowering his head to meet her eyes. "Please rest? All your inquiries will still be there when you awake."

She silently agreed as he helped her lie back down and tucked her back in. She was slightly surprised when he lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, but said nothing. She hadn't had anyone do that for so long she had forgotten how nice it felt. She smiled and muttered a soft thank you as he stood back up. As he turned towards the door she lifted her head. "Are you not staying?"

Valjean chuckled. "I cannot continue today in these clothes, someone might think I need a Doctor." He joked smoothing out the tattered uniform. He was glad for the small laugh that he managed to pull from her.

"Of course Monsieur, then I will see you later today or tomorrow?"

"We shall see my Dear. First I must see what I can do about getting myself cleaned up." He glanced at Javert and then back to Éponine. He barely had a chance for the words to cross his mind before she spoke.

"I shall keep an eye on him. I owe him that at the very least… and you…"

"Thank you Éponine and sleep well!" He gave her a small bow before exited the room.

She watched him go, and turned so she could see Javert. Watching the steady rise and fall of his chest she drifted off to sleep.

She dreamt of the barricade, the guns, the blood, the old man, Gavroche, and Marius. She dreamt of Javert. She dreamt he had died and she never got to ask him why. Why had he done what he did? She dreamt of what would have happened if he hadn't. She dreamt of death, losing her friends, and everything she knew and loved most in this world.

She awoke with a start. She was sweaty and breathing heavy. She glanced around the room as she remembered where she was. She relaxed. A dream Éponine that's all it was, just a dream. She glanced over at Javert. He looked better than he had before. He wasn't so pale. The color was coming back to his face. His fever must be getting better. As she lay there she found herself watching him. She had grown accustom to watching his movements on the streets, mostly for her father's bidding. Now as he lay across the room she realized she probably knew more about him then anyone, well anyone besides Gav that is. He also had to keep a close eye on the Inspector.

She knew the fall of his feet upon the pavement, his rigid posture. The way his mouth rolled up in a sneer when dealing with beggars and thieves. She knew the growl that would rumble from his chest when he got angry, the steady movement of his eyes scanning the streets for any and all wrong doing, his deep booming voice that echoed through the streets and into the fears of all that could hear it. She could tell when he adjusted the gloves on his hands he was cold, but stubborn enough not to let it show. She knew nearly every jacket he wore and the number of buttons each had. She could even tell you how he liked his coffee. She had seen compassion cross his usually stoic face only once when he thought no one was looking as he rewarded his horse for a hard day's work. Compassion was something she had never seen him show towards a human being, and perhaps never will. Up until the day with the horse she didn't think he was capable of such an emotion, but the thing that stuck out, the thing she realized drew her attention most about him was his eyes. They were always constant, always alert. There were times when they would be the bluest she had ever seen, but then she would catch glimpses of green. On rare occasions she could swear that they were silver. It fascinated her how they seemed to shift and change like the seasons. As she looked upon the Inspector just lying there she found herself wishing she could see them. As often as she wished something would happen to bring the man down. She never realized it would actually bring her sadness to see him in such a state as this. This was not Javert. At least not the strong, proud Inspector she knew. He looked different. She didn't know how to describe it.

She looked towards the door making sure no one was there before she slid out of bed. Wincing slightly as she crossed the room to Javerts cot. She sat on the edge and eyed him curiously. This was the closest she had ever been to the man when he wasn't arresting anyone. She thought he looked younger. _Yes! He definitely looked younger._ His face was relaxed. If it wasn't for the fact she knew he must be in a lot of pain he would almost look peaceful. She let her eyes wonder over his features as he slept, over his short darkened brown hair peppered with grey, turning white as it met his side burns. White and grey battled their way along his jaw to the outline of his Goatee which was accented brown to match his hair. She had the strangest urge to reach out and brush her fingers along his face to see if the age that shown with his almost permanent scowl could be felt. _His hair looks soft._ She thought. _He could probably afford the best when it came to personal hygiene._ She knew he always smelt nice. She would catch a whiff of it here and there when he was patrolling. It was peppermint and something else that she couldn't describe other than as just him. Most would have probably described him as average when it came to his looks, but he was Javert. Although he was not the tallest or even a very largely built man, he was most definitely not average.

 _He looks rather handsome…_ She stopped herself. _WHAT?... NO! I did not just think that about Inspector Javert._ She mentally slapped herself for the thought, but couldn't help it crossing her mind again when she looked back at him. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks. _Oh no Éponine this is not right. I do not have a crush on Javert, any other man but him._ He would probably have her thrown in jail if he knew that thought had entered her mind.

Javert began to stir in his sleep. Éponine stood up and was about to dart to her cot when she heard him mumble in his sleep, turning his head this way and that. She could faintly make out the word "No", but nothing else. He was dreaming, and from the looks of it not a very good one either. Éponine watched as he started to stir and sweat started covering his brow. She sat back down on the bed. She wanted to comfort him, but didn't know how. _How do you comfort one of the most feared men around?_ She questioned herself.

She reached her hand out to caress his face, but hesitated. _What if he wakes up? He will kill me, or at least he will try._ She had to do something he was getting louder. She allowed her hand to finish the distance and slowly ran the back of her knuckles along his jaw. It helped a bit but not much.

"Shhh… Javert everything will be fine. You are safe." She whispered and continued to shush him silently to calm him. Wondering what she could possibly do for him. When the thought struck her she dismissed it, but as he continued stirring she decided that it would be worth a try.

"Shhh… _Don't you fret, Monsieur Javert"_ She began to sing.

" _You don't feel any pain."_

" _A little fall of rain."_

" _Can hardly hurt you now"_ His stirring had slowed, but his breathing was still heavy, so she continued.

" _I'm here, that's all you need to know."_

" _And I will keep you safe."_

" _And I will keep you close."_ She sang as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair, brushing his forehead with her thumb. Smiling when she heard him sigh as his breathing began to slow.

" _And rain will make the flowers grow."_

" _And he will live, Éponine dear god above."_ Valjean sang. _  
"If we could heal his wounds with words of love."_

Éponine jumped and turned to Valjean. Monsieur You startled me." She said with her hand upon her heart. She suddenly felt embarrassed. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I am terribly sorry Éponine. Not long at all." He had been walking back to the room when he heard her start to sing, and chose to stay in the doorway and watch for a bit. It warmed his heart to see the girl keeping her word, and taking such care of someone she was certainly raised to hate. "And please my name is Urbain Fabre. I apologize I had not mentioned it earlier." Valjean stated as he walked to a chair a little ways away and sat down. "You have a beautiful voice, and it seems to calm him. Please continue? If you don't mind my presence? I can leave if need be?"

She looked back at Javert and as she watched his face scrunch up in pain she decided she didn't mind at all and continued.

" _I'll hold you now, and see you through"_

" _Shelter you, comfort you"_

" _Hush-a-bye, my dear Javert"._

" _You don't feel any pain."_ She sang caressing his face lightly. Valjean was right. It was working to calm the Inspector. It made her happy to know she could do that for him

" _A little fall of rain,"_

" _Can hardly hurt you now."_

" _I'm here"_

" _That's all he needs to know."_ Valjean silently sang with his eyes closed.

 _Valjean: "And you will keep him safe."_ **Éponine: "I will stay with you."**_ They sang together.

" _And you will keep him warm."_ **"While you are sleeping."**_

" _And rain will make the flowers grow." Éponine ended the song the song as the nurse entered._

"What are you doing out of bed child?"

Éponine stood quickly wincing in pain. She glanced down to see blood soaking through the side of her shirt.

"Now see you have gone and tore your stitches crazy girl."

Valjean stood to assist in getting Éponine back to bed.

"I'm sorry! He was having a bad dream, and was in pain. I only wanted to help." Éponine stated as they placed her back on the bed.

"He'll be fine child we are giving him is medication now." The nurse reassured her as another nurse came to assist and take care of Javert. "Now lie back so I can take a look at the damage." The nurse looked at her wound and sighed in relief. "Only a couple of the stitches came out, but you have opened your wound back up. It will take a little longer to heal, but we can take care of the stitches right away." The nurse gave her something to help the pain. "It will still hurt child." She informed her.

Éponine nodded and reached for Valjeans hand and gripped it tightly while both nurses took care to re-stitch her wound. Turning her face so that it rested on Valjeans arm, she sobbed through the pain. When they were done they brought her fresh cloths and sheets. Valjean left while they assisted in her dressing. When he returned she was clean and tucked back into bed. He smiled at her as he walked up, bringing the small chair with him.

"Thank you for watching over him Éponine!" He chuckled. "I seem to be thanking you a lot today."

Éponine smiled despite the throbbing in her side. As the Medication kicked in her eyes began to get heavy, and was relieved to see Valjean pull a book out of his Jacket and prop his legs up on the other cot.

"Why not sit by the Inspector Monsieur?" She whispered as sleep drew her in closer.

Valjean glanced up from his book, and looked from her to Javert. "The inspector doesn't look to be conscious anytime soon. Besides I quite enjoy the company of a beautiful young lady." He said giving her a bright smile.

Éponine snorted _, Lady?_ She wondered. " _That was certainly a term she wasn't used to hearing._

Valjean had turned his attention back to his book, and Éponine found herself comforted by the fact he would be staying awhile as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **I do apologize, I know it has been quite a long time since my last post. Things came up and time has been an issue. Just in case you were wondering, this story is far from being over. I do hope you enjoy! And again please forgive my lateness.**_


	6. Sibling Rivalry

**Chapter 6 (Sibling Rivalry)**

It was two days before Javert woke up. His infection cleared and his wound had begun to heal. Valjean had taken to reading by the window while Éponine took it upon herself to take care of the inspector while nurses were tending to others. Many of the other wounded from the barricade had been able to go home immediately. Others died a few days later because of the severity of their wounds. The few that were left were waiting to heal enough that they too would be able to leave, though some had nothing to go back to.

Javert hurt everywhere. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but felt the cool rag being pressed on his face and a gentle humming coming from whoever was tending to him. He managed to crack open his eye and was greeted by a beautiful young woman. It took him a minute before his eyes focused to realize who she was. _That girl_ , he thought, _the one from the barricade. I must be dead then._ He tried to speak, but only managed a soft croak. _God my throat is dry_.

Éponine let out a small squeak at the sound coming from the inspector, snapping her back to reality. "Inspector?" She whispered only to receive another croak in return as he managed to lift his arm a bit to gesture towards his throat.

"OH!" She exclaimed. "Of course, just a moment I will get you some water." Éponine got up as quick as she could and all but ran into the other room.

He took that time to examine his surroundings. The makeshift curtains separating the beds lining the walls, some empty some not. Then there's that smell. All hospitals seem to have that same smell. It was the stench of blood and decay, but less potent.

Éponine returned a moment later with a nurse and a glass of water. She stood off to the side as the nurse helped the Inspector drink and checked him over.

He had tried to speak again when the nurse got up to fetch the doctor, but again could not. He began to get frustrated and attempted to sit up only to have a hand hold him down. "Monsieur Inspector!" He stared at the hand for a moment before looking up to see Éponine smiling down at him as her hand rested on his bare chest. "You must take it easy. Please lie back down. The nurse is fetching your doctor. He will explain everything to you." She said sitting down on the edge of his bed. The pressure from her hand didn't let up until he gave in and settled back down with a heavy sigh and shut his eyes.

He found the warmth from her hand strangely comforting yet irritating at the same time. He lay there with his eyes shut fully aware that her hand still remained on his chest. He cracked and eye open when he felt her thumb caress him. She was looking towards the door apparently just as impatient as he was. She didn't even seem aware that she was still touching him. Deep down he wanted her to continue her caresses, but knew he couldn't allow it to continue.

Éponine jumped slightly when she heard him clear his throat. She turned to see him staring at her. His eyes moved from hers down to where her hand rested. It was then she realized that she was not only still touching him, but she had taken to running her thumb back and forth along his chest. She snatched her hand back so fast you would have thought something had burned her. "My apologies Monsieur!" She exclaimed turning her face away as she felt the heat rising in her cheeks. Hoping he didn't see it.

He did and if he were any other man he would have smirked. Instead he was slightly confused by her actions. He didn't have a chance to dwell on it for long as the doctor came in.

"Ah Monsieur Inspector. It is so nice to see you awake!" The Doctor said smiling as he walked over.

Éponine stood from the bed and gave the doctor a smile before heading back to her cot. She sat looking at them both as the Doctor explained his wound.

"So Monsieur, you must take it easy for now until we know for certain that you have developed scar tissue around the pieces to hold them in place. I know it won't be easy in your line of work, but we do not want you to become paralyzed. You know if not for your brother Monsieur, the boys, and your men you would have died.

All Javert caught of that last sentence was the word Brother. _Brother,_ he thought _. I have no Brother._ He wasn't able to attempt to question the doctor on it as Valjean walked through the door. Javerts heart nearly leapt from his chest from the shock. He immediately tried to get up. Wanting to yell at the old man, but all that escaped his throat was croaks. The doctor and the nurse were struggling to hold him down.

"Monsieur Inspector!" The Doctor shouted surprised at the strength The Inspector held. "You must take it easy, please? You are not strong enough yet, and your vocal cords are weak from not being used."

Javert growled and lunged again only to have Valjean grasp his shoulders and pin him to the bed. This caused Javert to get even more frustrated.

"Doctor, Nurse. Please allow me to talk to my Brother. He is clearly upset at my presence. It won't be long." The doctor looked at Valjean like he was crazy. "Please? I have him. It will be alright."

Javert was still struggling as they left the room. He saw Éponine across the room looking at him. He couldn't tell if she was confused, scared, or curious, perhaps all three. He tried his best to escape Valjeans grasp and found he could not. His frustration grew as the old man chuckled and lowered his head a bit.

"Now brother you don't want to cause a scene do you?" Valjean questioned noticing the glare Javert shot at him. The anger was radiating off of him. "I know that you are confused and angry that I am here, but I told you I am done running." He laughed as Javert attempted lash out. "Come now Javert!" Valjean growled at him, using his weight to hold the man down as he brought his face closer. "What do you expect to do, Hmmm?" He whispered low so only Javert could hear. "Do you expect to take me in in your state? I think not!... or are you planning on telling one of the other officers who I am so they can get the credit for bringing me in, after all the time you spent looking for me?" He watched as realization crossed Javerts features and the man settled down just a bit. "I thought as much!" Valjean huffed. "You wouldn't allow an officer, merely a boy bring in 24601. NO! That's an inspectors job… your job isn't it?"

Javert had calmed a bit listening to Valjean, but still held a heated glare.

"Now as I said I am done running. Why do you think I am here? To taunt you?" Javert grunted as if to agree that was true. Valjean shook his head. "When you are strong enough to get out of this bed and put your uniform back on I will still be here. Only… I repeat, ONLY when that uniform is secured on your person will I allow you to take me in. I will not be taken in by a man in a hospital gown, let alone half dressed in white slacks and can barely stand on his own two feet." Valjean bit back a laugh as he watched the inspectors' disgust knowing the image flashed through his mind. "Now as to the matter of our brotherhood… I have explained to your commissioner that I am your brother. That was only so they would allow me in here without question. Though even your stoic demeanor could never hide your hatred of me I also mentioned a rather long sibling rivalry between us both. Now when it comes time to bring me in we will have to come up with something as it would look rather odd you turning in your own brother, but we will cross that issue when we come to it."

Javert wanted to rip that smug grin right off his face. He realized he had no choice in the matter. He was far too weak to take the old man in. He most certainly will not leave it to one of his men, and have them think him incompetent. He relaxed a bit more when he felt Valjean release his shoulders and lean back. _What in the hell have I gotten myself into? What do I tell the commissioner?_ He thought feeling rather embarrassed at the circumstances he found himself in.

Valjean grabbed the glass of water and held it to Javert. The inspector just stared at it and then glared at Valjean.

"Alright fine…" Valjean said chuckling at Javerts stubbornness and glanced across the room where Éponine sat watching them. "Éponine?"

"Yes Monsieur?" She straightened up quickly.

"Would you please get this stubborn brute to drink some water?" He asked gesturing for her to come closer.

 _How dare he!_ Javert thought growling and once again tried to sit up only to have Valjean push him back down.

"Now stop or you'll break open your wound." He stated as Éponine came up beside him shakenly taking the glass from his hand. "Let the girl help you since you won't let me. She's been tending to you most of the time anyhow."

Éponine felt the heat once again rise to her cheeks when the Inspector looked at her with what she could only guess was shock.

"Go on he won't bite… Though now that he is awake I'm not so sure…" Valjean joked rising to his feet stepping out of the way to allow Éponine to tend to the Inspector.

Éponine was now the one to glare and roll her eyes at the obvious amusement etched across the older man's face as she knelt beside the bed. She offered the glass to a rather bewildered Javert hoping he would drink some more.

Javert just stared at her. Unable to process what Valjean said. _She was tending to him? Why would she do that?_ He huffed inwardly. _Perhaps she thinks this will keep her out of trouble. Not likely._

"Monsieur Inspector?" She whispered. "You need your water." She could see he was fighting with himself internally. _Probably wondering if I mean to poison him._ She thought sadly.

He glanced at the glass still wondering what her motive was for helping him. _I would have seen if she had put something in the glass._ He thought. She looked at him so expectantly. He cocked his head a bit a stared at her. It was not what he was used to. Usually he could tell if someone was only doing something expecting to receive something in return, but he couldn't see anything but genuine concern written on her face. _Why on earth would she be so concerned with me? She should hate me._

He must have spent too long in his own mind for he heard her sigh heavily and begin to rise. His chest tightened at the disappointment on her face.

 _Odd_. He thought and before he knew it he reached out.

Éponine shook her head and began to rise to her feet only to be stopped short as she felt a hand enclose hers on the glass. She met Javerts eyes and couldn't look away. The eyes she had just the other day wished she could see. Now she stared into them. They were a striking hazel as if each color battled for control before her eyes. A deep sea she found herself more than happy to get lost in.

She was broken from her small reverie when she felt him pull on her hand. She watched stunned as he brought the glass close encircling the rim with his lips and sipped from it. She couldn't stop the satisfied smile from gracing her lips hearing him let out a small hum as the liquid coated his dry sore throat.

"Small sips Inspector." She instructed and to her surprise and Valjeans he listened. He would take small sips, breaking in between to let his throat adjust to the cool liquid soothing the ache. Once it was gone he let go of her hand and the glass, only managing a small nod as thanks. He was exhausted and though he was sure he slept for quite some time, he felt the need to sleep again.

"You've had quite the exciting morning Inspector!" The doctor said as he walked back into the room, giving a brief nod to Valjean now that everything seemed okay. "Allow me to check over your wound. I would hate to have had it break open in that little struggle earlier.

Javert gave a small huff and glared at Valjean who continued to stand by the window and smile smugly at the Inspector.

Éponine got up and smiled at Javert patting his arm as she set the glass on the small table beside the bed to allow the Doctor to do his job. She went and stood by Valjean who gave her a look of pride that made her feel warm inside. No one had ever given her that look before. She found that she liked it and stood up straighter quite proud of herself. She watched as they rolled the Inspector over onto his side to get a better look at the wound. The only sign of pain he gave was when his fingers dug into the pillow. His face remained rather stoic throughout it all besides slight twitches here and there, eyes tightly closed, and the clinching of his jaw. Éponine found herself clutching Valjeans arm and squeezing every time she noticed even the slightest bit of pain cross Javerts features. Glancing up at the older man making sure she wasn't hurting him. He didn't seem at all bothered. In fact he glanced at her giving her a sympathetic smile before returning his attention to the Inspector. _How can he handle that?_ She thought looking back at Javert. _I would be screaming by now._

"Good just some minor irritation. Now Monsieur I ask that you please take it easy. Whatever grudge you have against your brother…" Noticing the sneer that crossed Javerts features. "Can wait until you are all better." The doctor said moving Javert back and Éponine helped tuck the sheets around him again.

"Now I will be back to check your progress every morning. I hope by the end of the week to have you up and moving around some more. You will need to be here until we are sure your wound stays closed. A week should do. We won't risk any further injury while you are here. Good day Inspector! I will inform the Commissioner. I know he will be glad that you are awake." All Javert could do was nod and managed to clear his throat a bit to whisper his thanks as the Doctor made to leave.

He closed his eyes. He was very tired after everything and his anger at Valjean didn't help the matter. He couldn't bring himself to open them back up as the doctor talked with Valjean.

"Please send for me if there are any other incidences?" He said shaking Valjeans hand.

"Of course Doctor! We will see you tomorrow."

"You my dear girl should be able to go home in the next couple days." He said looking at Éponine. He watched as her face dropped a bit and smiled. "Though I am sure the nurses wouldn't mind a little help seeing to the Inspector while they go about their other duties." Though Éponine tried her best not to show her emotion, the Doctor didn't miss the gleam in her eyes at the prospect of helping the Inspector more. He said his goodbye to the both of them and left the room.

Javert felt the bed dip slightly as someone sat down. He felt a small hand gently running through his hair as he began to drift off. He only half heard Valjean tell Éponine that she should get some rest, and felt a slight loss when the weight on the bed disappeared as did the stroking on his scalp. He heard a bed squeak as Éponine crawled back into bed.

"Good Monsieur could you read to me?"

 _Read to her?_ Javert thought surprised as he heard heavy footsteps and a small creak as Valjean, he assumed, sat down in a chair.

"Of course Éponine." Valjean said pulling his book off the table.

Pretty soon Javert heard the rustling of paper and Valjeans voice fill the room as he read. Despite his disgust Javert was soon asleep, as was Éponine not to long after.

Éponine awoke hours later. Valjean had left for the night. She got up and proceeded to the restroom. She hadn't looked over at Javert as she left. She assumed he was still asleep, but was rather shocked to see his sheet strewn across the floor at his bedside and his cot empty upon her return to the room. She rushed to his bed in a panic. _Where could he be?_ She thought as she looked around the room. There were only a couple cots full all their occupants were sound asleep. Per Valjeans request she and Javert were moved to the back a bit more for privacy. Most of the nurses had headed home for the night and the one that was there was currently seeing to the supplies. Judging by previous nights it would take her a bit to complete and it would be a good hour before she would do her rounds. It was then that she noticed the door at the other side slightly ajar. Éponine approached the door with caution and her heart sped up when she began noticing small drops of blood on the ground as she went. _No No No!_ She thought as she slowly pushed the door open. All that she saw was a set of stairs leading up to the tower. The back of the Hospital sat on a hill overlooking the river. The tower gave a good view of any boats coming in to the harbor downstream, allowing for preparation if notified of any approaching vessels that may have any wounded. She slowly tiptoed up the steps fighting the tears every time she noticed more blood. The drops seemed to come more frequent and in larger quantities the higher she got. Some of the spots were smeared as if someone had walked through it. Her heart race and she felt the pounding in her ears as she approached the top of the tower. The closer she got she could hear faint singing. She could her him singing. Her breath caught in her chest by what she saw.

She first noticed his bare feet. Her eyes traveling up the higher she got. Javert stood in his white slacks on the other side of the railing. _How?_ She thought. She couldn't speak as she noticed the blood soaking the bandaged that encircled his back and chest. He was staring down at the river looking completely lost. His hands clutching the rail so tight his knuckles were white. She was frozen where she stood.

" _I am reaching but I fall."_ He sang. His deep voice cracking a bit from his sore throat.

" _And the stars are black and cold."_

" _As I stare into the void."_

' _Of a world that cannot hold."_

" _I'll escape now from that world."_

Éponines heart skipped hearing him say those words as he stared at the water.

" _From a world of Jean Valjean."_

" _There is nowhere I can turn."_

Her heart broke for him, and she felt her body jolt when she noticed his grip on the rail loosen and slowly lean forward. She suddenly found herself rushing towards Javert.

" _There is no way to go…"_


End file.
